


Другой человек

by Greykite



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды вечером военный советник Оберштайн возвращается домой со службы. И думает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой человек

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - октябрь 488 года по Рейхскалендарю.  
> Автор считает, что на тот момент Хильдегард фон Мариендорф еще не стала секретарем Лоэнграмма, а также, что ничто не мешает Оберштайну хотя бы изредка видеть сны с картинками и тем более ловить глюки с картинками в полудреме.  
> В тексте присутствуют те самые глюки. С картинками. Большинство деталей сугубо неслучайны.

Вечером он возвращается домой со службы. Он привык звать "домом" этот особняк, приобретенный вместе с вице-адмиральским званием, – особенно после того, как перевез сюда книги. Честно говоря, ему всё равно. Он привязан к новому жилищу не больше, чем к комнатам, которые снимал до того.   
Он идет медленно, не торопясь, потому что такому, как он, бессмысленно торопиться домой. Руки сложены за спиной – это помогает думать.   
В этом году осень на широте столицы холоднее обычного. То и дело налетает порывистый ветер, и становится зябко даже в сшитом из плотной ткани мундире. Хотя, может быть, это и не от ветра.  
Он вполне мог бы воспользоваться служебным автомобилем, однако предпочитает время от времени ходить, как прежде, пешком.  
Это полезно. Не для здоровья – для размышлений. Особенно по вечерам.  
Дел, которые стоило бы обдумывать, слишком много; хотя уже меньше, чем в самые первые дни. Он размеренно шагает, не пытаясь возмутиться или возразить даже в мыслях. Все обязанности взяты им на себя вполне добровольно – господин премьер-министр и верховный главнокомандующий не может успевать везде, как бы тому ни хотелось.   
Он поднимает взгляд на тусклый фонарь, на мгновение замедлившись, и вновь опускает голову.   
Размышлять на свежем воздухе действительно легче. Не только о делах – точнее, даже вовсе не о делах.   
Впрочем, это, разумеется, с какой стороны посмотреть.   
Он слышит шорох за спиной, но не оборачивается. Очередным порывом ветра мимо проносит обрывок газеты, названия которой, конечно же, не разглядеть.   
Холодно. Мерзнут пальцы, сцепленные за спиной – сейчас куда сильнее обычного.   
Дело в том, что он опять вспоминает – чего не следовало бы делать.   
Он уверен, что господин премьер-министр и верховный главнокомандующий ему бы этого не простил. Тот в целом не склонен прощать, не говоря уж о подобных вещах.   
Но как бы то ни было – когда они прибыли в столицу в самом начале месяца, и еще раньше, в течение двух недель пути, он был едва ли не единственным, кто мог спокойно находиться около тогда еще не премьер-министра, а просто гроссадмирала фон Лоэнграмма. Тот ни разу не заговаривал ни о девятом сентября, ни о предшествовавших покушению днях, но вместо этого начал едва ли не требовать от господина начальника штаба неотрывно следовать за собой. Господин начальник штаба кивал и следовал. Как же иначе. Даже замечая, что иногда с ним ведут себя чересчур апатично-спокойно, а иногда – к вечеру готовы, кажется, швырнуть вслед тяжелое пресс-папье.  
Прощение не имело значения.   
Он думал о другом.  
И продолжает думать, возвращаясь домой.

_...он привык не отходить далеко, если позволяло отсутствие неотложных дел. Впрочем, неотложные дела первостепенной важности всё равно решались в некотором роде совместно, но порой доходило и до того, что Оберштайн работал с текущими документами в присутствии господина премьер-министра. Тот относился к этому спокойно и просматривал собственные бумаги, словно бы не обращая внимания. Похоже, ему просто было необходимо чье-то присутствие – так затыкают дыру или трещину первым попавшимся под руку предметом._  
Было необходимо, чтобы кто-то шел на шаг или два позади или стоял рядом, выслушивал указания и рассуждения либо просто молчал. Элемент стабильности. А еще – случайные фразы и замершие в самом начале жесты, за которыми следовал взгляд. Словно ищущий нечто потерянное.  
Оберштайн привык. Он четко знал, что ему следует делать. Обязанности ложились одна на другую, и ложились друг на друга инструкции, отчеты и планы, а в память – десятки и сотни необходимых мелочей; а главным оставалось одно.   
После государства, разумеется, но без лидера нации не может быть сам **о** й новой нации и нового государства.  
Он наблюдал, напряженно и бдительно. Он по-прежнему видел в Райнхарде фон Лоэнграмме правителя, так же, как скульптор видит готовую статую в схожем формой, сверкающем куске мрамора.   
Но было и что-то еще.   
Осознанное ровно в тот момент, когда в его глазах отразилась, не ослепив, белая вспышка выстрела, и он даже не успел испугаться, дернувшись вправо. Или, может быть, в момент, когда он остался наедине с гробом погибшего в этот день человека, лучшего друга и правой руки теперешнего премьер-министра.  
Именно тогда Оберштайн произнес те самые слова*, словно расписавшись под договором.   
Иногда привычка не лгать себе может оказаться слишком тяжелой; впрочем, Оберштайн считал, что в этом всё же нет ничего фатального.   
По крайней мере сейчас – нет. Пока первую скрипку играет необходимость.   
В тот вечер он тоже наблюдал. Он работал с документами, сидя за журнальным столом, при тусклом освещении – разумеется, ему-то не было никакой нужды опасаться испортить зрение. И не сразу заметил, что господин премьер-министр и верховный главнокомандующий спит. Неловко и как-то слегка по-детски – до странности резкий контраст с внешним обликом – свернувшись на узком диване, стоявшем здесь уж точно не для подобных целей, и положив руку под голову вместо подушки.   
Переутомление, наверняка то было оно. Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм работал на износ, даже если не позволял посторонним этого замечать. И такую картину видеть уж точно бы не позволил, или позволил, но вряд ли человеку, смотревшему на него в данный момент.   
Однако же Оберштайн смотрел.   
Лицо господина премьер-министра и верховного главнокомандующего оставалось нахмуренным даже во сне – как если бы тот даже там по-прежнему что-то решал, что-то отменял, кого-то наказывал и с кем-то сражался. Неразборчивое бормотание, некоторая смена позы – слегка звякнув, блеснул золотом талисман, с начала октября неизменно находящийся на его груди. Даже во сне.   
Оберштайн никогда не спрашивал, что находится внутри медальона.  
Он неожиданно подумал, что ему сейчас ничего не стоило бы убить Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма. Он отстраненно представил, как выстрел прожег бы тонкую материю плаща и плотную ткань мундира, с легким шипением входя в плоть – господин премьер-министр даже не успел бы ничего понять, если хорошо целиться. Впрочем, Оберштайн-то никогда и не думал, что хорошо стреляет, – и не носил с собой табельного оружия, полагавшегося по форме, как раз поэтому. Если стрелять плохо – могло потребоваться больше одного выстрела, но быстрых и четких. Крови было бы все равно немного – но много ли нужно, чтобы плащ покрылся алыми разводами, точно цветами.   
Или можно было бы подойти – и воткнуть нож. Не задумываясь, слева под сердце. Или перерезать горло. Крови в таком случае точно было бы больше, она наверняка бы попала на руки убийцы. Интересно, насколько хорошо отмывается кровь на практике, а не в книгах. Впрочем, кинжала или ножа у Оберштайна тоже не было, хотя сейчас он уже не опасался, что господин премьер-министр в минуту отчаяния может воспользоваться каким-либо острым предметом сам.  
Оберштайн едва заметно тряхнул головой, отгоняя нелепые, тревожные мысли.  
Он, разумеется, не собирался совершать ничего подобного.   
Он спокойно принимал определенные возможности, признавая их даже прямо и вслух, однако образ крови на белой ткани – на золотых волосах – на собственных руках, касающихся мертвого тела – сейчас болезненно отдавался в стуке сердца. Слишком болезненно, чтобы сойти за норму реакции.  
Оберштайн знал, что ему стоит уйти. Ему никто не давал иного позволения. Он собрал бумаги, деловито и неторопливо, без резких движений, могущих произвести лишний шум, и, привычно взяв папку в столь же привычно заведенные за спину руки, покинул помещение, плотно затворив за собой дверь. Опасаться угрозы с чьей-либо еще стороны не имело смысла. Система безопасности от всякой внешней угрозы налажена хорошо.  
И только когда Оберштайн уже миновал коридор, его словно тем самым воображаемым выстрелом лазера обожгла запоздалая мысль.  
Даже если господин премьер-министр уснул случайно, он все же уснул. И не проснулся, даже чувствуя взгляд и движение.  
Признание доверия? Признание права что-то с ним сделать?  
Безразличие к своей судьбе?  
Оберштайн не знал.  
Только возвращался воспоминаниями к этому вечернему часу. 

Воспоминание гаснет на внутреннем экране век.  
Очередной порыв холодного ветра толкает в спину.  
Он, наконец, подходит к дому. Не спеша поднимается на крыльцо. Несмотря на поздний час, дверь ему открывают – не приходится искать в кармане ключ, находящийся там на случай возвращений заполночь.   
Переехав сюда, он, не откладывая в долгий ящик, нанял человека, чтобы было, кому следить за домом. Герр Рабенаард был человеком старым и благоразумным, надлежаще исполняя свои обязанности и не докучая чрезмерным любопытством. А его жена, тоже нанятая вместе с мужем, недурно готовила и порой специально угощала хозяина дома собственной выпечкой.   
При мысли о выпечке фрау Рабенаард улыбка мимолетно трогает уголки его губ. И сразу же исчезает.  
Он заходит, вежливо кивнув на почтительный поклон дворецкого. Ему, честно говоря, все равно. И он в любом случае не видит смысла просить старика отказаться от подобной привычки. В каком-то более личном отношении он тоже смысла не видит.   
Внутри дома тепло, гораздо теплее, чем на темных улицах. Он разжимает замерзшие пальцы и, наклонив голову, смотрит на свои руки, потирая одну о другую, чтобы согреть.  
Радостно тявкает не так давно подобранная – до сих пор не слишком ясно, почему, разве что из чувства ответственности, – собака. Он ловит себя на том, что ему в некотором роде приятно внимание, адресованное ему. Он наклоняется, чтобы неловко потрепать животное по голове. Это кажется странным.  
К животным он никогда раньше не привязывался.  
Впрочем, не привязывался он и к людям – по крайней мере, последние лет пятнадцать.  
– Вы будете ужинать, господин? – спрашивает Рабенаард.  
– Да.   
– Значит, я распоряжусь.  
Старые люди ложатся поздно. Иногда это к лучшему. Тем более что им платят деньги.  
Он еще раз кивает, и дворецкий уходит. Надо полагать, на кухню.  
Он идет дальше, по прихожей, затем по коридору, пока не добирается до гостиной. В кабинет подниматься он не видит смысла – простой ужин, без изысков, должен быть приготовлен достаточно быстро. А отрываться от работы ради приема пищи, и тем более принимать пищу без отрыва от работы, он не слишком склонен.   
Он садится в кресло. Собака, неотрывно следовавшая за ним все это время, ложится рядом и смотрит.  
Взгляд собаки неуловимо что-то напоминает. Кажется, он сам смотрел бы в тот вечер на спящего господина премьер-министра именно так – разумеется, обладай не искусственными, а живыми глазами.  
Он усмехается про себя, расположившись в достаточно свободной позе. В одиночестве он может себе такое позволить.  
Голова слегка откинута назад, ноги вытянуты, руки опущены вдоль кресла. Веки тоже опущены. Дел слишком много; напряженное внимание к жестам, словам, реакциям только повышает градус усталости.  
Он позволяет мыслям плыть практически без контроля. 

_...ему представляется темный зал, или просто комната, где занавешены окна. Нечто среднее между неосвещенным и покинутым малым залом для церемоний на Гайерсбурге – и комнатой из слишком яркого, непростительного воспоминания. Воспоминания о том, что может быть – или не быть – своеобразным доверием._  
В темноте загорается единственная свеча. Она скорее мешает видеть, чем помогает яснее различить что-либо.   
Однако Оберштайн не торопится, ждет, пока дрожащий огонь свечи движется ему навстречу. Несмотря на неожиданное чувство тревоги, клюнувшее в затылок.  
Свет ближе, и наконец становится видно.  
Другой человек наверняка бы охнул, или вскинул ладонь ко рту, или отшатнулся.   
Оберштайн стоит неподвижно, таким же неподвижным взглядом фиксируя детали, не желающие складываться в цельный образ.  
Блестит сталь узкого лезвия, похожего на медицинский скальпель или хитрый инструмент пытки. Блестит серебряное шитье парадного мундира. Блестят в полумраке золотые волосы.   
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм поворачивает голову, и в его глазах тоже можно заметить блеск.  
Как у больного в часы приступа.   
Он не видит, кажется, ничего и никого перед собой. Только еще поблескивает цепочка медальона на шее, словно шепча приглашение.  
Он держит в руке лезвие – скальпель или инструмент, – и его губы растягиваются в улыбке, когда он проводит пальцем, пробуя остроту.   
Оберштайн думает, что ошибся в оценке шансов, и на этот раз ошибка фатальна. На старой Земле говорили, что ошибка порой хуже явного преступления.  
Он склонен согласиться.  
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм поднимает руку. С порезанного пальца падает неожиданно яркая капля крови.   
Лезвие режет бледную кожу почти что нежно. Ровные линии, как будто рука при этом совсем не дрожит.  
Когда-то, еще во время учебы, в университете по рукам ходила злая инструкция для самоубийц, которых слишком много начало появляться среди молодежи. Там, в числе прочего, незадачливым смертникам советовалось, как правильно резать вены, чтобы с гарантией уйти из жизни – а не заставить родственников охать у постели пару дней.   
Оберштайн не может не отметить, что Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм делает всё строго по той инструкции.   
Интересно, передавали ли из рук в руки в военной академии нечто подобное?  
Крови слишком много, её запах стремительно наполняет помещение. Она какого-то ненастоящего, кричаще-алого цвета, и вскоре Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм стоит в этой крови по щиколотки, опустив руки, из которых продолжает хлестать красным. А потом вновь поднимает взгляд.   
И бросает лезвие вперед, в того, чьи тусклые глаза увидел напротив.   
Разумеется, невозможно простить увиденное. Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм не прощает. По крайней мере, не Оберштайну.   
Силы в кровоточащих руках не должно быть много, однако лезвие летит, как умело пущенная стрела.  
Оберштайн не двигается с места.   
Ему не всё равно, но он перебирает варианты.  
Лезвие проходит насквозь, причинив боль, однако не убив и даже не ранив. Вопреки желанию бросившего – а, может быть, согласуясь с этим желанием. Оберштайн не может сказать.   
Он только шагает вперед, зная, что принял взвешенное решение. Оберштайн хватает лидера нации за окровавленные запястья, и кровь Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма оказывается на его руках. Без остатка. Вся. А еще он снова чувствует ту же странную боль в сердце.  
И открывает глаза. 

Засыпать в кресле в гостиной, даже не переодевшись, всё же не стоит. Он поводит плечами, стряхивая дремотное оцепенение. Принимает более собранную позу. Смотрит прямо перед собой.   
Он не может подобрать слова, чтобы с точностью назвать это: не только разумное соображение, но и смешавшееся с ним ощущение. Но он знает, как к этому относиться. Сердце стучит уже совсем ровно, ускорившись только на пару мгновений.  
В реальности все сложнее; и одновременно проще.  
Собака уже не лежит спокойно, а следит за ним внимательным взглядом, подняв морду и двигая хвостом.  
– Что смотришь? – интересуется он ровным тоном с толикой любопытства.   
Собака, разумеется, молчит, как ей и положено.   
– Со мной всё в порядке.   
Не имеет значения, что это не совсем так. Собаки вряд ли умеют понимать людей, даже столь отличающихся от нормы. Зато животные могут понять, если к ним прикасаются или кормят их.   
Собаку наверняка уже сегодня кормили, так что остается только прикосновение ладонью. И рассчитывать на то, что собаку оно убедит, разумеется.  
Он поднимается и выходит из комнаты, оставляя собаку одну. Он не придумал ей имени и не собирается. Честно говоря, ему всё равно. Достаточно того, что она живет у него, он ее кормит и даже внимательно выслушал указания вызванного на дом ветврача.  
В столовой его ожидает уже приготовленный ужин, и Рабенаард снова кланяется.   
Он снова не обращает на это внимания.  
Выпечки на столе, конечно же, нет, что не удивительно в столь поздний час.   
– Передайте благодарность вашей супруге, – все же произносит он, прежде чем сесть.  
Он ест аккуратно. Ему не приходит в голову относиться к пище с большой пристрастностью – необходимо только, чтобы та была сытной и достаточно вкусной – на его вкус, – а не соответствие неким высоким стандартам. Впрочем, не только в пище. Он не привык к соответствию этим стандартам в детстве и в юности, позже на них могло бы не хватать имевшихся на руках средств, а теперь просто не испытывал желания. Как и раньше, на самом деле.  
Привычки плохо меняются с возрастом. Любые. Не только касательно пищи.   
Он наливает себе вина. Он пьет мало, в основном как раз за обедом или за ужином.   
Вино красное. Сейчас, после увиденного в полудреме, оно неуловимо кажется ему похожим на кровь, хотя сравнение неуместно.   
Жидкость мерно плещется в бокале. Он отпивает немного.   
Он думает, что ему хотелось бы выспаться – в собственной постели, а не в капсуле быстрого сна, – хотя это вряд ли можно себе позволить в текущих обстоятельствах.   
Есть вещи, которые крайне нежелательно позволять себе.  
И опять же, речь не только о сне на мягкой постели.

_...это снилось ему вчерашней ночью. Ошибиться Оберштайн не мог – его достаточно редко посещали сны, которые удавалось запомнить._  
Он шел по бесконечно длинному коридору. Шел, насколько помнил, на свет.   
Свет ударил в глаза неожиданной вспышкой, заставив замереть и обождать, а потом резко угас, и на месте источника света оказался Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм. Стоявший почти спиной, по крайней мере так, что лица было практически не разглядеть, и лишенный какой-либо одежды. Он был неподвижен. Кожа, казалось, слегка просвечивает, словно бы в оправдание восторженных слухов о внутреннем огне, заменяющем ему сердце. Волосы были длинней, чем в реальности, свободно спускаясь по обнаженной спине. Фигура выглядела чересчур хрупкой, хотя Оберштайн, разумеется, никогда не забывал, что подобное впечатление об этом человеке более чем обманчиво. Он прочитал все материалы из старых досье.  
Но даже обманчивая уязвимость воспринимается уязвимостью со стороны. Особенно если помнить, как легко можно прервать жизнь – с чьей-то помощью или самому, – как ему представилось однажды. Этого нельзя было позволить. Слишком та жизнь ценна.  
Жизнь.   
И ощущения, по всей видимости свойственные живым, которые находятся рядом друг с другом. В тот момент это казалось вполне логичным. Ведь это был сон.  
Оберштайн помнит, что чувствовал в этом сне. Напряжение в паху, отчетливое, в природе которого не приходилось сомневаться. И не имеет значения, что он, Пауль фон Оберштайн, ни разу в жизни не желал мужчину и даже не задумывался об этом.  
Он был более чем уверен, что и Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм – тоже. До него дошли сведения о дуэлях, случавшихся некогда из-за более чем пустячных намеков или случайных фраз.   
Просто некоторые люди могут на многое пойти от отчаяния.  
Другие люди пользуются чужим отчаянием.   
Можно назвать такое законом природы, или как-то иначе. Явление не меняется от названий.  
Жизнь всегда такова, ему ли не знать. Использование и польза. Ему должно быть всё равно.  
Оберштайн смотрел, отстраненно представляя, как мог бы, наверное, действительно подойти ближе. Совсем близко. Он мог бы считать это тоже защитой и присмотром, как и всё остальное. Он мог бы считать, что господин премьер-министр попросил сам. Движение чужого тела рядом с собственным, тяжелое дыхание, закрытые глаза. И медальон, сорванный с шеи в минуту, когда остальные ощущения должны молчать. Это можно было себе представить.   
Он не привязывался к людям – последние лет пятнадцать, как минимум.   
Возможно, всё дело в этом. Или в чем-то другом.   
В уязвимости. В свете. В благе нового государства, неразрывно связанного с новым лидером.  
Это тоже не имело значения в тот момент.  
Имело значение только то, что Оберштайн всё это представлял. И не двигался с места.   
Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм обернулся к нему сам. Растерянно мазнул взглядом, словно ожидал увидеть что-то иное, а потом резко шагнул вперед, спотыкаясь.  
Оберштайн мог поступить единственным образом – подхватить, неловко обнимая. Так можно обнимать ребенка, надолго оставленного одного. Что-то из детства, еще лишенного цвета и света; почти забытое. Всплывающее наверх судорожными, неприятными толчками.  
Он видел сон прошлой ночью и какое-то мгновение продолжает видеть сейчас: юноша, почти мальчик, в чьих глазах только половина от взгляда прежнего лидера нации, судорожно вцепившийся в его плечи.  
За неимением ничего другого, за что хвататься.   
Что же, Оберштайн держит.  
Пока у него есть такая возможность и пока для этого находятся силы.   
Прикосновение отзывалось – в этом сне – ледяным, непрощающим холодом.   
Впрочем, Оберштайн сомневался, что его собственное объятие существенно теплей. 

– С вами всё в порядке? – встревоженный – настолько, насколько подобает тревожиться хорошему слуге, по мнению дворецкого, – голос.   
Прошло, кажется, не более нескольких секунд.  
Он смотрит на свой бокал, а затем на стол, где расплывается пятно пролитого вина. Видимо, выплеснул за край – слишком резким жестом. Немного, по счастью.   
Ему всё равно досадно. Воспоминания о снах не должны так явно влиять.  
– Разумеется, в порядке, – отвечает он несколько холодней, чем следует, слегка пожимая плечами. – Дрогнула рука, всего лишь.  
Рабенаард понимающе кивает. Видимо, решив, что у хозяина был слишком тяжелый рабочий день – что, в целом, недалеко от истины.   
Иногда людям не надо лгать. Они сами домыслят причины и следствия.  
Он наблюдает, как дворецкий берет салфетку и аккуратно промокает пролитое вино. В эти мгновения жидкость уже не напоминает кровь. Это хорошо.  
И хорошо, что в реальности он твердо знает, в каких отношениях ему следует находиться с господином премьер-министром и верховным главнокомандующим. И знает, чего требует долг – пусть даже не только государственный, но и в определенной мере теперь уже личный.  
Он сидит спокойно, глядя прямо перед собой, и последний раз за сегодняшний день вспоминает.   
Завтра ему вновь придется идти следом, работать рядом, наблюдать и быть готовым нарваться на неузнающий взгляд или чересчур резкую фразу. Впрочем, он действительно почти ко всему привык.  
Колеблющееся равновесие. Пусть так. Хотя бы какое-то определенное время, которое можно таким образом выиграть у обстоятельств.   
Им затыкают дырку за неимением лучшего, и он действительно не привык лгать себе. Он умеет принимать правду спокойно, даже если стиснутые пальцы мерзнут – от ветра, разумеется, ни от чего еще.  
Господину премьер-министру и верховному главнокомандующему – Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму – нужен другой человек. И нужен, все же, иначе, по мнению Пауля фон Оберштайна, чем это возможно – чем это необходимо – в его собственном случае.   
Ощущения, которым он не может подобрать названия, на дневном свете лишены определяющего значения.   
В конечном счете, ему и правда должно быть всё равно. Пока глава государства выполняет свои обязанности. Должно быть. Ради тех самых обязанностей в том числе.   
Это ничего не меняет. Хотя уже изменило, и он снова не лжет себе.  
Просто знает.  
В бокале отражается свет, на секунду напомнивший блеск золотой цепочки.  
 _ **Другой** человек._  
Оберштайн одним глотком допивает вино. 

____________________  
* - те самые слова, обращенные к мертвому Кирхайсу: "Тень всегда следует за светом... Что будет делать тень, если свет угаснет?"


End file.
